Enemy Execution
by Isiah02
Summary: Elena and her Grand Council comes to an idea where they want to tie up their loose ends and execute their enemy they've had in the past. Another fun story. Please read and review.


**Quick Random Moment**

 ***Elena and Mateo on a date***

 **Mateo: *giggles* You're too crazy Elena.**

 **Elena: *smiling at him* No you're crazy.**

 **Mateo: No, you.**

 ***Elena ends up slapping Mateo across the face***

 **Mateo: Ow!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Enemy Execution. I seriously don't know what's with me and these fun stories on Elena of Avalor but I don't care. I like it.**

 **Tom: Yeah, they're pretty cool.**

 **Isiah: Now what do you say we get another fun one going?**

 **Tom: Yeah sure. Let's get to it.**

* * *

 **Enemy Execution**

Francisco, Luisa, and Naomi were sitting at the Grand Council courtroom when Elena and Esteban came barging in.

"Thank God you guys are here," Esteban said panting.

"We came up with good idea for the kingdom," Elena said sitting down.

"Ooh, is it Elena and the Secret of Avalor II," Naomi asked.

"Tempting but no," Elena answered.

"Is it the Nightmare Avaloran," Francisco asked.

Esteban gave Francisco a weird look and said, "That's a myth, Abuelo."

Francisco looked back at Esteban and said, "It didn't stop the kids from freaking out."

"True."

"So what's the idea," Luisa asked.

Elena smiled as she answered. "I think Avalor needs to tie up the loose ends with its troublemakers, so let's find those troublemakers and execute them."

"That sounds good enough to make people forget the past," Francisco admitted. "But how will we even find the enemies?"

"Yeah there may be a bunch that tried to bring hell here, but they can be anywhere," Naomi added.

"Which is why we have special reinforcements," Esteban said as Mateo came into the courtroom. "Hey guys," he greeted to the others.

"Mateo? How is he gonna help with this," Naomi asked.

Mateo smiled and said, "Well it's simple. I have a spell that makes anyone turn on any type of evil. So if I make someone who's caused harm to Avalor turn to us, then he or she will help find the other enemies and it's easy going from there."

"Wow. Impressive planning," Luisa said.

"And I know the perfect puppet to try the spell on," Mateo said. "Carla Delgado."

As Mateo left the courtroom, Elena said, "Gabe, set up the royal guard and tell them to meet back here, stat."

"At once, crown princess," Gabe said quickly leaving to do his job.

 **At the Avalor Park**

Mateo was at the park on his search for Carla Delgado. He soon found her taking a walk down the park trail and said, "Let's claim my first victim." As he was taking out his drum wand, he didn't Carla turning around and seeing him.

"HELP! PHYCOPATH ONTO ME," Carla shouted as she started running off. But it didn't stop Mateo and he casted his spell on her. She stopped dead on her tracks and turned around to face Mateo.

"I wonder did it work," Mateo said curious if his spell worked the way it should. He got his answer when Carla kneeled to him and said, "Mateo de Alva. How may I, your new servant, be of service to you?"

"It worked," Mateo beamed. "Alright, Carla. I need you to go on a rampage for any trouble happening in Avalor. Got it?" Carla responded by bowing down to Mateo and he just looked at her. He's never had anyone bow down to him before.

 **41 Years worth of Hatred**

Shuriki was outside the woods gathering up her strength from the red diamond Victor gave her. She stretched and said, "Finally, after a year, I've finally gotten my dark magic back."

"Only to lose it again," Shuriki turned around to see Esteban walking towards her with a pistol in his hand. Shuriki gasped and said, "Esteban! Wait! Don't execute me please!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you," Esteban demanded.

"Just think about it for a second," Shuriki said holding her hands out to him. "If you kill me, who's gonna love those good smoked ham sandwiches you make for me?"

Esteban smirked and shot Shuriki dead in her face. He then looked at the dead body and said, "You should know I spit on your sandwich."

 **Back with the Grand Council**

Elena and the rest of her Grand Council were in the courtroom watching the news.

 _In other news, the search for Avaloran threats are turning out to be successful. How successful, you may ask? Well let's just say that even the citizens of Avalor themselves are on the hunt for them too. In the north of Masterson Street, a blue wearing Malvago by the name of Fiero, was taken hostage into a coach and pushed into the ocean bay. Citizens say that he's more than likely dead. A young wizard by the name of Mateo de Alva is wanted for questioning about this incident. More updates soon._

"Cool! We're even having the citizens of Avalor helping each other with this," Elena said.

"This idea has tied up a lot of loose ends," Francisco said. "Thanks to you, Elena and Esteban."

"Thanks, Abuelo," Esteban nodded his head.

"You think Mateo's gonna talk to those reporters about Fiero's death," Gabe asked.

"Yeah, I don't know," Naomi shrugged her shoulders.

 **Carla Confronts her Father**

Victor was in his living room watching the news. The threats to Avalor search really got his attention. "Good thing I'm hidden in the woods," he said getting up only to see Carla barge in through the front door.

"Carla, what the hell are you doing," Victor asked surprised.

"I am executing my father," Carla said pulling out a gun. "He must die."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE PART OF THIS TOO," Victor angrily shouted. "You can't kill me! I'm your father!"

Carla pointed the gun to Victor and said, "I have no father."

"C'mon! I raised you! I looked out for you! I put my neck on the line for you! And this is what I get," Victor complained.

"All you've done is put me through evil. And for that, I am making you pay the price," Carla said.

"Carla. Sweetheart. Wait," Victor kept trying to get his daughter to come to his senses but to no avail. She pointed the gun to his leg and gave it a good shot. Victor feel to his knees screaming in pain and it got worse when Carla shot him in the stomach. Her third and final shot soon went to his face and it silenced his screams. Carla then looked at her dead father in disappointment.

"You should've brought me to Avalor in a different approach," she said putting the gun down. Then she smiled saying, "Hmph, there should be at least 10 ways to get executed here."

 **Isiah/Tom: XD.**

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright guys. Hope you've enjoyed this story. Man, Did Victor get what he deserve or what?**

 **Tom: Yeah he sure did. Nobody could've executed him better than his daughter. *mumbles* Esteban.**

 **Isiah: Huh?**

 **Tom: Nothing.**

 **Isiah: Anyway, there goes another random story for you. We got more of them coming soon. And also look out for that next Cedric/Sofia story soon. I probably need some help with the start of it. So if you want you can PM me information.**

 **Tom: Please don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames or rude comments. Check out the other story Super Isabel if you haven't yet. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***Elena and Isabel going for a walk***

 **Elena: Hey Isa. Wanna see something funny?**

 **Isabel: Sure.**

 ***Elena giggles and pushes Isabel to a mattress***

 **Isabel: You motherlover.**

 ***Isabel gets up and starts chasing Elena around the palace halls***


End file.
